


Like Lovers Do

by thewriterpoe



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin was trying hard not to let this mean more than experimenting but it was a big deal for him, especially with Taemin kissing him like he, too, was falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Lovers Do

      Taemin startled when he heard the front door shut. Jongin was home. He closed the page of the porn blog he was browsing but not because Jongin wouldn't have approved. Things had been weird between them ever since he told Jongin that he didn't like face-to-face fucking because it felt too much like making love. Taemin remembered the look on Jongin's face when he had said it. There was shock, confusion, and betrayal. He only realized just how much it must have hurt to hear those words when Jonghyun explained to him that he basically told Jongin that they were just fuck buddies, which wasn't true. He had a complicated past and Jongin said he accepted that. So, it wasn't a relief to know that he hadn’t been imagining things; Jongin was being different around him.

      "Hey babe, how was the interview?" Taemin greeted Jongin when he came around the corner into their living room.

      Jongin groaned. “I don’t think I got it.” He went into the kitchen; opening the fridge and scanning its contents for something that would him feel better.

      No hello kiss.

      Jongin was busy deciding whether to make a grilled cheese sandwich or just finish the carton of Oreo ice-cream, he didn’t notice Taemin coming up behind him, and flinched at the thin arms wrapping around his waist. It was reactions like this that made Taemin worried about their relationship.

      “Did you go out?” Taemin asked catching whiffs of alcohol and cigarettes on Jongin’s clothes.

      “Yeah, I met up with Sehun and we had a couple of drinks to commiserate,” Jongin replied finally leaning into Taemin’s embrace.

      The knot in Taemin's stomach tightened but he didn’t say anything. Sure Sehun was Jongin’s best friend but Taemin didn’t like that he wasn’t the first to know about how the interview went.

      “Do you wanna talk about it?” Taemin asked, his right hand inching towards Jongin’s crotch.

      Jongin grunted in frustration and pulled away. “I’m not in the mood.”

      “I only want to cheer you up,” Taemin said defensively, reaching out to Jongin.

      “No, you only want to fuck,” Jongin snapped, throwing a glance towards the iPad on the couch. Seeing the look on Taemin’s face, he immediately felt terrible. It wasn’t Taemin’s fault that sex was the only expression of his feelings he was comfortable with. He knew this when they decided to explore the physical side of their friendship. He just missed the awkward way in which Taemin used pat his back to comfort him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” Jongin took Taemin’s face between his hands and kissed him. “Do you want to fuck me or do you want me to fuck you?”

      Taemin shivered. Jongin’s voice in his ear always did that to him but it didn’t feel right to continue. He realized that because of his own fucked up issues he was reducing Jongin to accepting sex as affection. “Jongin, I don’t think -”

      Jongin cut him off with another kiss. “Taemin, I couldn’t stand it you rejected me in this way as well.”

      “Jongin, I’m not -”

      Jongin cut him off again, stroking him just the way he likes.

      He wasn’t rejecting Jongin in any way. He thought he was being mature and considerate but that was how Jongin had taken his statement about face-to-face fucking and falling in love – as rejection. “I want you to fuck me,” Taemin gave in – not as though he was trying very hard.

      Jongin pressed his smirk against Taemin’s throat as he slipped his fingers passed the band of Taemin’s sweatpants. It was Masturbation Monday on the porn blog he liked so of course he would have prepped himself. It was only for Jongin to get himself hard and Taemin was already working on that.

      “That’s good,” Jongin whined pulling Taemin off of him. Taemin was so good with his mouth it was always an exercise in self discipline to not just finish that way.

      “I know it is,” Taemin teased, pulling Jongin’s bottom lip between his teeth. It started out like any of their hormone-driven kisses but somehow it changed, softened; like they had all the time in the world just to do this. Taemin was directing the kiss and Jongin had to pull back because he was starting to have the feeling of falling. He needed to remind himself that it wasn’t the same for Taemin.

      Taemin frowned at the look on Jongin’s face. It was such an unbearably cute expression so Jongin turned Taemin, folding him over the kitchen counter.

      “Jongin, wait,” Taemin turned back. Jongin’s face was guarded and Taemin hated that. “I want,” he started but stopped, blushing furiously. “I want to do it this way, face-to-face, like real lovers do.”

      Jongin’s mouth gaped in a small ‘O’.

      It was too embarrassing to say anything else so Taemin hopped onto the counter and spreads his legs.

      “Taemin, I -”

      “Please, just fuck me,” Taemin begged, the red on his cheek spreading down to his collarbone.

      Jongin obliged him, directing Taemin to wrap his thighs around his waist. He was trying hard not to let this mean more than experimenting but it was a big deal for him, especially with Taemin kissing him like he, too, was falling.


End file.
